I'm Not HER
by SyaSyaPanda
Summary: Aku bukan Luna, Aku dan dia 2 orang yang berbeda dan pasti memiliki 2 hati yang juga berbeda, aku tau.. memang pada kenyataannya aku terlihat seperti luna bahkan bisa di katakan mirip dengan dia, tapi.. aku bukan dia, bukan luna.. Aku adalah Luhan, XI LUHAN seorang namja dari china yang jauh berbeda dengan Luna.. –XI LUHAN-


Tittle : I'm Not HER

Author : AngelLuu 12^,^

Cast : Xi LuHan / Park Lu Na

o Oh Sehun

Sub Cast : Park Chanyeol

o Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Oh Baekhyun

Rated : T

Genre : Sad Romance

Disclaimer : Ini FF asli buatan author seperti biasa, jika ada kesamaan cerita author yakin itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan belaka

WARNING : YAOI, Boy X Boy, Many Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, DLL.

Summary : _Aku bukan Luna, Aku dan dia 2 orang yang berbeda dan pasti memiliki 2 hati yang juga berbeda, aku tau.. memang pada kenyataannya aku terlihat seperti luna bahkan bisa di katakan mirip dengan dia, tapi.. aku bukan dia, bukan luna.. Aku adalah Luhan, XI LUHAN seorang namja dari china yang jauh berbeda dengan Luna.. –XI LUHAN-_

_**~HAPPY READING~**_

AUTHOR POV

_1 Menit.._

_4 Menit.._

_8 Menit.._

_10 menit.._

"_hhaahhhhh.. lihatlah sehunnie! 10 menit! Kita berhasil memecahkan rekor ciuman kita!" yeoja cantik itu tersenyum girang sembari mengatur nafasnya_

"_ne kau memang hebat luu.." sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku LuNa- yeojachingunya-_

"_bukan aku sajaa, kau jugaa sehunniee.." luna memeluk sehun erat_

_Sehun melepas pelukannya ia menatap luna dan detik berikutnya kedua bibir mereka bertaut kembali._

* * *

"_Sehunnie.."_

"_ne?"_

"_aku mencintaimu.."_

"_aku lebihh mencintaimu.."_

"_Sehunnie?"_

"_ada apa lu?"_

"_jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku.."_

"_apa yang kau katakan hm? Tanpa kau minta pun aku takkan pernah berhenti mencintaimu lu!"_

"_jinjja?"_

"_ne chagiiiyaa~"_

* * *

_**TES**_

Air mata itu terjatuh tanpa dapat di hentikan, sehun namja malang itu terlihat sangat kacau, pandanganya tetap kosong seperti biasa. Bayangan masa lalu nya bersama luna –yeojachingu- nya terus berputar-putar di fikirannya. Semenjak kejadian tragis yang tejadi 5 bulan yang lalu, sehun menjadi seperti sekarang ini, hidup tanpa ada semangat sama sekali

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_**-08 April 2010, 22:13:05 KST Taman-**_

"_Lu.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.. luu, maukah kau menikah denganku?" sehun menggenggam tangan luna erat_

"_se.. sehunniiee.." luna hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, tanpa ia sadari air mata terjatuh di wajah putih mulus nan cantiknya_

"_luu? Ke kenapa kau menangis? A apa aku menyakitimu?"_

"_aniya.. aku menangis karna terharu sehunnie.."_

_Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap air mata di wajah luna menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya_

"_jadii.. apa kau mau menikah denganku lu?"_

"_ne.. aku mau.. aku mau menikah denganmu sehunnie.."_

_**GREP**_

_Sehun memeluk luna sangat erat, hingga membuat luna sedikit mengomel_

'_entah mengapa aku merasa aku takkan bisa memelukmu lagii lu..' batin sehun._

"_sehunnie.. sesaakkk.." luna mendorong tubuh sehun_

"_hehe mianhae.. hmm.. lu, aku bahagia bisa memiliki yeoja cantik dan maniiss sepertimu"_

"_aish~ kau ini.. gombal sekali!"_

"_aku serius lu, kau sangaaattt cantiikkk.."_

"_ne ne aku tau aku memang cantikk :P , eumm.. sehunnie kajja kita pulang! Ini sudah malam.. aku ngantuk!"_

"_hmmm.. ne chagii kajja!"_

_**-12 April 2010, 10:08:12 KST Luna'sHome-**_

_Hari ini sehun bertunangan dengan luna, ia datang bersama appa dan eommanya Suho dan YiXing. sehun mempercepat pertunangannya karna hari ini bertepatan dengan ulangtahunnya juga_

"_sehun-ssii.. sekarang kau sudah menjadi calon suami luna.. kau jaga luna baik-baik ne.." ujar mr. Park Siwon_

"_ne ahjussi.. aku pasti menjaganya.. melebihi menjaga diriku sendiri.."_

_Sehun menatap luna yang kini terlihat menunduk malu mendengar ucapan sehun._

_**-20 April 2010, 16:08:12 KST-**_

_8 hari setelah hari pertunangannya, sehun dan luna pergi ke busan mengunjungi kakek dan nenek nya luna untuk meminta restu untuk menikah nanti, hari itu juga bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun luna. Oleh karena itu sehun akan memberikannya kejutan hari ini._

"_nanti jika kita sudah menikah kau ingin memiliki berapa anak chagi?" Tanya sehun yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya_

"_aku.. hmm.. 12! Aku ingin punya 12 anak chagii hehehe.."_

"_mwo? Banyak sekalii.."_

"_wae? Tidak apa-apa! Agar nanti lebih ramaii.."_

"_haha baiklahh.. kau siap-siap saja membuatnya.." sehun menoleh menatap luna dengan seringaian yang tercetak(?) jelas di wajah tempannya_

"_mwo? Yak! Kau ini! Dasarr pervert!" luna mempoutkan bibirnya_

_Sehun terkekeh geli, ia mengusap surai coklat madu luna dan tanpa sadar ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kemudi mobil_

"_se se hunnie! Awas!" luna menjerit ketika melihat mobilnya akan menabrak sebuah truk, reflex sehun tersadar ia segera mengendalikan kemudi untuk menghindari truk itu namun karna panik sehun membanting setir hingga mobil menabrak pembatas jalan dan~~_

_**DUGGGHHH BRAAAAKKKK**_

_Mobil sehun menabrak tiang pembatas hingga membuat kerusakan parah._

_Beberapa menit kemudian,_

_Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, sakit, itu yang pertama ia rasakan, seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sakit._

'_lunaa..' satu hal yang ia fikirkan sekarang, dengan susah payah sehun menoleh ke arah samping kirinya dan ia mendapati luna terkulai lemah dengan darah yang bersimbah di sekujur tubuhnya._

"_lu.. lu.. lu.. naa.. lu naaa.." sehun beringsut keluar dari mobil nya yang sudah ringsek, dengan tertatih ia berjalan menuju jok tempat luna duduk, sekuat tenaga ia menarik luna keluar dari mobilnya_

"_lu.. lu.. luna.. lu naa.." sehun memeluk luna_

"_lu.. ireonaa.. luu!" sehun mengguncang tubuh luna_

"_lunaaaa.. luu.. ireona! Ireonnaa luu.. jebaal hiks.." sehun terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh luna yang sudah kaku_

"_lunaaaaaaaaaaa….." hari itu tepat tanggal 20 april luna telah pergi…_

_**~FLASHBACK OFF~**_

"Lu.. kau dimana? kau sedang apa hm? Aku rindu padamu.. lu, cepatlah pulang.. aku ingin sekali memelukmu.." lirih sehun

Ya, hingga saat ini, sehun masih menganggap luna ada bahkan ia selalu datang ke taman tempatnya luna dan ia menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama dahulu.

"lu.. kenapa no mu tidak aktif hm? Ahhh~ mungkin handphone mu lowbet ne lu?" ucap sehun lagi

"lu, apa kau tidak merindukan aku? Kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku luu?" sehun tersenyum, miris.

"hiks.. hikss.." baekhyun, kaka sehun hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan adiknya itu

"uljima chagi.." chanyeol namjachingu baekhyun yang juga kaka dari luna mengusap-ngusap bahu baekhyun namjachingunya yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengannya, walaupun awalnya hubungan mereka tak di restui, karna mereka sama-sama namja namun sekarang itu bukanlah masalah karna keluarga mereka sudah bisa menerimanya

"yeollie.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya terus seperti ini.. aku.. tidak sanggup lagii yeollie.. hiks.." baekhyun kembali terisak, chanyeol memeluk baekhyun. Ia mengerti apa yang di rasakan baekhyun.

"sudahlah.. biarkan dia sepeti ini dulu.. mungkin dia masih belum bisa menerima semuanya chagi.. lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu.. kajja kita pergi.." chanyeol memapah baekhyun keluar dari kamar sehun. Bahkan, sehun sendiri tidak tahu jika mereka ada disana memperhatikannya tadi.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Chanyeol mengajakku berjalan-jalan di myeongdeong untuk menghilangkan stress ku karna melihat sehun, adikku yang sangat memprihatinkan saat ini. aku tau perasaan sehun bahkan aku mengerti apa yang di rasakannya, pasti sangat menyakitkan ditinggal oleh seseorang yang sangat kita cintai, aku pun pasti seperti itu. Apalagi luna adalah yeoja yang pandai dan juga cantik mungkin itu alasan utama sehun sangat sulit menerima ini semua.

"chagi.. apa kau haus?" Tanya chanyeol padaku

"eumm~ aniya.. tapii jika kau mau membelinya beli saja.." aku tersenyum menatap wajah chanyeol, bagaimanapun dia satu-satunya orang yang paling aku cintai dan paling mengerti aku

"baiklah.. kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini.. aku akan membeli soft drink dulu!" chanyeol mencium pipiku sebelum ia pergi. Hhuuhh dia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dariku.

_**SEMENTARA ITU~**_

**AUTHOR POV**

Terlihat seorang namja manis bersurai soft pink tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman dekat meyeongdeong. Dia adalah Xi LuHan seorang mahasiswa baru di SM University yang berasal dari china ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"sudah hampir 2 minggu aku di kota seoul, huaahhh.. ternyata kota ini indah sekali.. tak salah ayah dan ibu menyuruhku melanjutkan kuliah disini.. hmmm.. kenapa kai lama sekali? Tadi dia bilang akan mengajakku berjalan-jalan di myeongdeong, tapi dia belum datang juga?" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal pasalnya kai, sahabat karibnya yang ia kenal sudah lama karna dulu kai pernah tinggal di china belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, karna bosan ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu ke myeongdeong namun sebelum itu ia mengirim sms pada kai

_To : Kim Jongin Kai^_

_HEI! Kau lama sekali! Aku duluan ke myeongdeong ne?_

_aku bosan .. jadi nanti kita bertemu disana! Paii paii sampai jumpa di myeongdeong ;)_

Luhan bergegas pergi ke myeongdeong.

** Myeongdeong**

"Wahhh~ ternyata disini banyak sekali ahjussi dan ahjumma yang berjualan hmm.. kaii.. kenapa kau belum datang juga? Jika aku berkeliling, aku takut nanti dia mencariku, apa aku tunggu dulu saja ya? Ahhh~ yasudah aku tunggu saja dulu.. " luhan mengambil ponselnya untuk memeriksa apa ada pesan jawaban dari kai, dan ternyata benar kai menjawabnya

_From : Kim Jongin Kai^_

_Ahhh~ ne.. kau duluan saja.. aku sedang mengajak dio hyung ikut kekeke~_

_kau tunggu aku! Awas kau jangan Kemana-mana! Aku takut kau tersesat hehe :D_

Luhan terkekeh, membaca pesan dari kai, sahabatnya itu memang benar-benar protektif padanya.

"ahh~ dasaarr kkamjong! Hmm.. lebih baik aku bermain game saja. Sambil menunggu si kkamjong kai dataang,,"

Luhan sibuk dengan ponselnya, Tanpa luhan sadari ia kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat baekhyun duduk.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Kenapa chanyeol lama sekali? Ishh~ dasaarrr anakk ituu.. ckck! Aku memutar pandanganku melihat kegiatan orang-orang disini untuk menghilangkan jenuh, ada penjual makanan, minuman, pakaian daaann~

_**DEG!**_

Eh? Apa aku tak salah lihat? Orang yang tengah berdiri itu? Kenapa rasanya wajahnya begitu familiar?

**AUTHOR POV**

Baekhyun mengamati luhan seksama, ia sedikit memicingkan matanya. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kea rah baekhyun.

'ck! Kenapa namja itu memperhatikanku dengan tatapan seperti itu?' batin luhan, ia mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget melihat luhan

"aigo! Itu! Itu lu luna? Ya! Itu luna!" baekhyun menatap luhan tak percaya dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri luhan.

"lunaa.." baekhyun memeluk tubuh luhan.

Luhan yang masih bingung karna tiba-tiba baekhyun memeluknya hanya bisa diam sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

_**SREETTT**_

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, ia menatap luhan.

"luna? Kau benar-benar luna.." baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu luhan.

"eh? Luna? Si siapa?" luhan yang benar-benar bingung akhirnya berbicara

"kau.. kau luna! Siapa lagi?" baekhyun menggenggam tangan luhan

"ha? Aku? Luna? Eoh? Aku.. bukan luna!" luhan menepis tangan baekhyun yang menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, ia mengerutkan dahi nya bingung.

'hmm.. jika di lihat-lihat dia namja..' baekhyun mengamati tubuh luhan

"eum~ a apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya luhan

"kau.. namja?" baekhyun balik bertanya

"ne! tentu saja aku namja! Namaku luhan!" luhan menarik nafas kesal

"hah?" baekhyun terbelalak kaget.

"jadi kau bukan luna?"

"ne! aku luhan!"

"luhan? Bukan luna?"

"yak! Issh! Aku inii LUHAN bukan LUNA!"

"ta tapii wajahmuu mirip sekali dengan lu luna.." ucap baekhyun lirih.

"baekhyun-aahh!" panggil chanyeol, baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati chanyeol sedang berjalan ke arahnya

"aishh! Aku cari-cari kau ternyata ada disini.. ini aku sudah membelikan….." ucapan chanyeol terhenti ketika ia melihat luhan. Chanyeol menatap luhan dan ia membulatkan matanya kaget.

"LU LU NAA?!" chanyeol diam mematung dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada luhan. ..

_**-To Be Continued-**_

Hahhhh.. akhirnya selesai part-1, eottokae readers? Aneh ne? RCL FIRST DON'T FORGET!


End file.
